Pairetsuoh! The Trailer
by Mew Universe
Summary: Thought Yu-Gi-Oh! was intense? Try Paire-tsu-oh!- King of Pirates! This is a preview for an idea of mine, featuring characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, PotC, and a brand-new crossover OC! Please R&R and let me know whether I should write it!


(MU: Ok, so I wrote this as if this were a trailer for a movie, so I apologize if this is a bit tricky to read. I just want to present the idea before working on it.)

Notes for readers:

_This is announcer text; imagine a deep, booming narrator voice like in movie trailers._

_This is Yugi talking mentally_

This is a particular OC introduced here talking mentally to Yugi

******Paire-tsu-oh!**

The 18 year old Yugi Moto, dressed in black, walks past a store named "Crowns and Jewels Pawn Shop" Suddenly, something gold catches his eye in the window. Puzzled, Yugi approaches the window and stares at a golden medallion with a skull carved in its center.

_Two years after the King of Games leaves for the afterlife, a new adventure is in store for Yugi Moto and his friends. _

"What is it, exactly?" Yugi asks the elderly pawn shop owner.

Holding the medallion, the owner replies, "Legends from two hundred years ago say that this was part of an ancient Aztec treasure looted by a famous Japanese pirate lord."

_When he discovers this artifact, Yugi unlocks its power and awakens both ancient powers and a new spirit ally._

Light bursts from the medallion Yugi is holding, filling the room. A man appears in front of him, dressed in pirate clothing-dark pants and boots, white billowy shirt- and his face and hair look exactly like Yami Yugi's.

"Ahoy there!" the man says with a smile.

"AAAA!" Yugi exclaims, falling backwards to the ground.

The man blinks and stares down at Yugi, confused. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oooohhh, boy," Yugi mutters, shaking his head.

_Yugi must discover the full power of the Aztec Medallion in order to save the world- and to send a homesick pirate back home to the open seas._

"The name's Kaizoku Joe," the man says to Yugi with a wide grin.

"So what are you doing in the medallion?" Yugi asks him.

"Last I know, I'd just found the lost treasure of the Aztecs. Next I know, I'm here in this place," the man replies with a shrug.

"So, lemme get this straight, Yuge," Joey begins. "You find this ancient gold artifact in a pawn shop, it has ancient powers you just happen to figure out, and now you have to help the spirit in that artifact?"

"Yep," Yugi replies with a nod, the Medallion around his neck.

"Jeepers, like we haven't heard THAT before," Tristan remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, what's this?" Kaizoku asks, poking Yugi's alarm clock.

"Oh, be careful with that, Joe!" Yugi protests as Kaizoku Joe accidentally turns on the alarm.

"Yugi, what's going on up there?" Yugi's grandpa yells up the stairs.

"Great," Yugi mutters, rolling his eyes.

_But first, can he cooperate with this reckless spirit?_

What's the point of these stupid card games? Kaizoku demands as Yugi duels Weevil Underwood.

_It's how I saved the world once before,_ Yugi replies mentally. _Not to mention it's a fun game._

Oh, c'mon, good ol' fashioned duelin' is fun, too! Can't I just skewer the little bugger with my sword?

_No way, Kaizoku!_

Please? Kaizoku begs earnestly.

_NO!_ Yugi shouts.

_The bond between Yugi and his new friend is tried in the test of time!_

Kaizoku Joe and Yugi- along with Yugi's friends Tea, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Mai- all fall through a portal to the late 1800's.

"Aye, back in old London, ya!" Kaizoku Joe cries out excitedly.

"And now time travel?" Joey asks confused.

"Yep, this is nothing new," Tristan adds with a smile.

"Hoe, there, mates!" a swaggering pirate calls out to them, approaching the group. "Perchance have you seen my hat?"

"Who're you?" Joey demands.

"The name's Sparrow. Cap'n Jack Sparrow."

_Paire-tsu-oh! Secrets of the Medallion: Coming soon to a computer near you!_

(MU: So, what do you guys think of this idea? Please leave me a review to let me know! It's just a random idea I got while listening to my little brother play PotC music on the piano, and I've been in major YGO mode lately.)


End file.
